


The Phone

by BadWolf1



Category: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1/pseuds/BadWolf1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call to ask alex to be in season 5 thats all it took just one call,the call that would change her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> Sorry about any wrong dates and punctuation errors this is my first mattex fanfic i hope you enjoy

Alex was eating soup, one of the three things she lived off since her seperation with Florian,the other two being tea and chocolate. She was bored,she had no work and her daughter was on a school trip to Spain for two weeks. She was just about wash her bowl when her phone buzzed, it was probably just an 0800 number, she walked over to it anyway. When she looked at the screen she was very shocked, really why would he be calling, why would Steven Moffat be calling? She answered the phone and Steven ,in his very thick scottish accent merrily said "hi Alex how would you like returning to doctor who"

"what? How? River was killed off in her second episode"

"oh Alex thats the thing with Doctor Who no one ever ever dies!" 

"well of course i'll come back Steven, since Hope Springs i've had no work," Alex smiled, she was about to go to Cardiff and join the cast of DOCTOR WHO!!!! One small step for woman and one giant leap for Alex's career.

"oh Alex this will be fantastic!"

"hang on Steven who is the new doctor?"

"well i'm not really supposed to tell you,"

"well i suppose i will have to decline your offer then Steven,"

"oh alright then its a man called Matt Smith, i'll ring you back in a few weeks alex so we can sort out the boring stuff, bye River Song,"

"ha ha, bye Steven!"

bloody hell this was going to change her life, this was gonna be amazing.


End file.
